


Relieving Stress

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Snotlout and Hiccup have some stress to relieve.





	Relieving Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this a while ago on tumblr but I want all my work on here just in case the site goes under.

Hiccup breathed a deep sigh as he settled onto Snotlout’s cock. He loved the feel of him, the shape, the way he rested against his prostate. He hadn’t had sex in a while, too stressed to take time for himself, but this afternoon, Snotlout had insisted, and Hiccup was happy to oblige.

Snotlout held him by the hips, kissed the side of his neck. Hiccup was seated on him with his back to him, and Hiccup loved how clearly he could feel the front of Snotlout this way: his muscles against his back, the scratchy hair on his chest, his hot breath.

“This good for you?” Snotlout asked gently.

“Yeah,” Hiccup panted. He took ahold of Snotlout’s knees, began rocking himself, and the way Snotlout held him just encouraged the motion. Hiccup moaned in pleasure, letting his eyes slide closed. There was a sweet fire inside of him that needed to be stoked. It needed to burn and rage until it simmered down to embers.

Hiccup was adept at moving his hips due to dragon riding. He moved fluidly, trying to give himself and Snotlout the best pleasure he could. He was slow at first, but then he changed to hard, fast grinding. There were curses exclaimed, heavy breaths. Hiccup’s cock ached and throbbed, begging for release, but neither of them were there yet.

Snotlout gripped Hiccup’s cock, began to pump it for him, and Hiccup groaned. He arched, reached one hand back to grab at Snotlout’s hair. He changed his movements to bouncing, which had him thrusting into Snotlout’s hand.

Hiccup was loud about it as he usually was with sex, but he was allowed to be. He was on Dragon’s Edge, away from his father and anyone who would judge him. There was no judgment here, not when all the Riders were dating him. They’d all learned from personal experience that he was loud when it came to coupling, unashamed of showing his pleasure through moans and other sounds that his partners loved.

When they came it was almost simultaneous. Snotlout was a second or two behind Hiccup, driven over the edge by the way Hiccup’s body reacted and milked his cock. Hiccup shouted, dug nails into Snotlout’s knee, rocked hard, desperately. Snotlout clutched to him like he was the only thing keeping him from slipping away.

Once it was over they just sat there, breathing hard, stroking at whatever parts of each other they could reach.

“How’s your stress level now?” Snotlout asked.

Hiccup smiled. “Better.” He twisted his head and kissed him on the mouth.


End file.
